


Social Media #1

by enkelimagnus



Series: Alternative Boys [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alt Boys, Model Izzy, Other, Social Media AU, Tattoo Artist Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A post from Alec's work instagram, and one from Izzy's snapchat





	Social Media #1

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy here: @riae_ from instagram


End file.
